


The One That I Choose

by phichithamsters



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Adultery, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cheating, Clubbing, M/M, OtaYuri Week 2020, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:55:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27266062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phichithamsters/pseuds/phichithamsters
Summary: Because Liev is perfect. He’s the ying to Yuri’s yang, the calm, placid lake to Yuri’s burning fire. He reads books while Yuri listens to pop music on full volume. He folds the socks Yuri leaves in piles around his bedroom. He braids Yuri’s hair into loose twists when Yuri is too impatient to brush it.He holds Yuri when he cries, and listens without assuming. He drinks a lot of tea, and wears a lot of knitted sweaters. He picks up things for Yuri at the grocery store because they remind him of Yuri.And even still, Yuri goes back to Otabek Altin.Yuri finds his soulmate, but he can’t stop thinking about Otabek.
Relationships: Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky, Yuri Plisetsky/Original Character(s)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 48
Collections: Otayuri Week 2020





	The One That I Choose

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! Please mind the tags on this story, because this story does have adultery as one of its main elements. This was written for Day 5 of Otayuri Week, featuring the "soulmates" trope. I really like this trope, and I finally got around to writing something for it!
> 
> The title comes from the song "The One" by Wild Child.
> 
> Finally, thank you to my beta, [Pep](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeppyBismilk/), who I am now going to wax poetic about, because she deserves it: She reads most of my stories, regardless of fandom, and has always encouraged my writing since I've known her. She is kind, enthusiastic, helpful, and always lifts me up when I'm down. I take so much inspiration from her writing, because it is literally some of my favorite stuff on here (please go check it out if you like YOI, FE3H, Kingdom Hearts, Promare, or just great writing in general). I truly don't know where I'd be in my writing journey without her help and mentorship. I look up to her so much, and I'm so lucky to have her as a friend and beta reader on top of everything. (Pep, I hope you find this when you need it.)

_We don't mind staying up all night_

_Because we talk a lot sweeter with booze_

_Never can remember even half of the fights_

_But you'll never forget when I lose_

_You're not the one for me_

_You're not the one for me_

_You're not the one for me_

_You're just the one that I choose_

* * *

The music of the club pulses through his bones, a deeper feeling than he’s felt in years. He wonders why he’s waited so long to do this.

Yuri swirls his hips to the music, throbbing bass sending his arms this way and that with the grace of someone who's been dancing for years. It feels freeing to let go like this, no matter who’s watching. And he knows he looks good, too; he knows people are watching. 

One brave soul steps apart from the pack and places his hands on Yuri’s hips. Yuri leans into the touch and tries to grind backwards, but is met with nothing. 

Lips brush over his hair, speaking at a level only the two of them can hear over the club’s music. “Have you been found?”

It’s an innocuous question, disguising itself in wants and needs. What the stranger is really asking is if Yuri has found his soulmate, the one other person that shares his soulmark. 

It’s innocent enough, until it’s posed by a stranger with warm hands in a crowded club, and then the insinuations are enough to make Yuri’s skin tingle. 

He leans back into the body behind him, pleasantly surprised to find it solid and strong, and not much taller than him. Turning his head, he whispers back, “Not yet.”

And that’s enough for the man to pull Yuri against him, their hips flush as they sway to the music. Yuri gets his hand in the stranger’s hair and is pleasantly surprised to run his fingers through a neatly buzzed undercut. 

The stranger’s hands run up and down Yuri’s chest, almost in time to the music. They catch on Yuri’s belt loops and pull him tighter against his body. 

Then the man presses his face into Yuri’s shoulder, and Yuri is greeted with the smell of old leather and aftershave. It’s intoxicating, more than the four drinks he’s already had, more than whatever he smoked in the park before this. 

Even though he would be content to dance on the man for the rest of the night, Yuri wants more. He turns around, and is stunned to see someone the same age as him, maybe a few years older. Not the type of person to approach him in a club and essentially ask, outright, to sleep with him. 

He has a strong jaw and thick eyebrows, and his eyes are piercing. In the flash of the club's lights, Yuri can even see some stubble on his jaw, the result of a missed shave. Or many. 

The man looks surprised to see Yuri’s face too, it seems, and so Yuri kisses the look right off of him. He tastes like beer and suntan lotion. Yuri loves it. 

The man breaks the kiss first, panting slightly. “Otabek,” he says. Yuri presses their foreheads together with a grin. 

“Yuri,” he replies, and goes in for another kiss. 

They spend the rest of the night this way, grinding their bodies and mouths together as if they were made for each other, even though they weren’t. Yuri can still feel the pulse of the music but it’s muted now, overpowered by the hands on his waist, the leg between his thighs, the feeling of Otabek’s mouth on his neck. 

_Otabek_. Yuri likes the name. He’s never heard one like it before. 

Eventually, Yuri pulls away for air, and the two of them come to a simultaneous agreement. Otabek breaks out into a wide smile, and leads Yuri out of the club by his hand. Yuri likes the smile too. He hopes he’ll see more of it. 

It turns out that Otabek rides a motorcycle, and Yuri cannot keep his hands off of him on the short ride back to Otabek’s apartment. It starts with Yuri’s arms around Otabek’s waist, but then his hands travel lower, and then higher, and Otabek almost speeds through a red light. 

Inside Otabek’s apartment is just like the club, except this time, they’re dancing without their clothes. Otabek has a stereo that plays records and sends shivers down Yuri’s spine. 

Otabek is exactly what Yuri wants tonight, and he fucks the same way he dances. Yuri’s nails leave red lines down Otabek’s back, and Otabek returns the favor by sucking dark purple bruises into his collarbones. 

When they’re finished, Otabek turns on his overhead fan and they lie in tangled sheets, letting the sweat pool on their bodies. It’s there that Yuri learns Otabek loves to ride bicycles as well as motorcycles, that he has two adopted cats, and that he likes to knit in his free time. He calls his mom every day. He likes collecting old records. His soul mark is a swallow, just below his right hip-bone. 

Yuri tells Otabek about his childhood, how he was a dancer for most of his life. He tells him about his favorite TV shows and all of the pets he wants to adopt some day. He tells Otabek that he always wanted to be a writer, and Otabek tells Yuri that he used to be a poet. 

“Why did you stop?” Yuri asks. 

Otabek shrugs. “I stopped looking for love.”

The sharp edges of his face begin to fade in the shadows of the early morning, and Yuri traces his jaw until they both fall asleep. 

* * *

Yuri learns Otabek had a soulmate, once. 

As the weeks go by, Yuri finds new excuses to visit Otabek’s apartment. His heater broke. His cat is at the vet. He can’t sleep. 

No matter what he says, Otabek will be there in minutes to whisk Yuri away from his own studio apartment and into Otabek’s bed. 

It’s not until weeks later that Yuri even thinks to ask if Otabek has been found. He had assumed, since Otabek was the one to come up to him in the club, but he doesn’t expect Otabek to say yes _._

Yuri is stunned, for a moment, before Otabek explains further. “I had a soulmate before, but she died.”

“Oh. What happened?” Yuri asks. 

“Leukemia,” Otabek says, in the sure and steady way that someone who has processed grief a long time ago can say. “We met in high school, attended the same university. She fell ill our freshman year, and didn’t make it to the summer.”

“I’m so sorry,” Yuri says. 

“Don't be, _zahnym,”_ Otabek kisses his forehead, using the nickname he’s started to call Yuri but won’t tell him what it means (or even what language it is). 

“Still. Must be hard.”

“Yeah,” Otabek says, quietly. “I miss her quite a bit.”

“I can’t imagine.”

Otabek brushes a few fingers through Yuri’s hair, and Yuri feels a new question on his tongue. 

“What was her name?” he asks, because he can’t help himself. 

“Zeinab,” Otabek whispers. 

“It’s a beautiful name.”

“Yeah, it is.”

* * *

Yuri asks, sometimes, in the dim morning light of Otabek’s room, what it feels like to find one’s soulmate. 

“Hm,” Otabek hums, thinking for a moment as he trails a few fingers down Yuri’s arm. “It felt… warm. Like I was coming home. It sounds tacky, but it’s true. There’s nothing like seeing your soulmate for the first time. Light seems to gather around them, and they glow like they’re the only person in the room. It stays that way for a long time.”

Otabek smiles, and Yuri can see him remembering something from the past. “And when you touch them, it’s bright, and warm. Like sunlight. You want to hold them and never let go. With her in my arms, I felt like nothing bad could happen to me.”

“Is that why you go to the club? To find that same feeling?”

“Yeah.”

“Have you ever found it again?” Yuri asks, and they both know why he’s asking. 

Otabek brushes a piece of golden hair from Yuri’s face. “Sometimes,” he says. “Sometimes, I get close.”

* * *

Yuri doesn’t understand until he finally meets his own soulmate. It’s in line for a deli, of all places, and Yuri only notices because he looks up from his phone, right as someone reaches to take a number from the counter. Yuri can see the mark, three circles interlocked right above the back of his elbow, and it’s like all air leaves the room. 

Without thinking, Yuri reaches out to tap the man, and he turns around, confused for a moment, until his eyes land on Yuri’s exposed collarbone, bearing the same mark. 

His eyes soften, and he smiles, and Yuri swears it’s like the sunlight shines only on him. 

“Hi, I’m Liev,” he says, extending a hand. The words appear on the inside of Yuri’s right forearm— the first words spoken to him by his soulmate. 

“Yuri Plisetsky,” Yuri responds with a smile. 

And in that moment, he understands— the relief, the comfort, the even the very angle of the light— everything feels perfect. It’s like they’re the only two people in the deli, the others parting for them like waves. 

Liev is tall, with soft, silver hair that Yuri likes to run his fingers through. He's reserved where Yuri is loud and boisterous, and he holds Yuri’s silences gently and fills them with grace. He likes to touch Yuri, always a hand on the shoulder here, or an arm across Yuri’s chest there. He’s quiet, he’s kind, and he doesn’t push. 

He looks at Yuri with large hazel eyes, and he doesn’t say much, but his stare says it all. 

Yuri gets to know Liev over coffee dates and dinner dates, because Liev likes to be old fashioned. Yuri tried to remind him that he doesn’t need to wine and dine; they are soulmates, and the connection between them is flawless and final. But Liev insists. 

Liev buys them matching socks and they cuddle on the couch together by his fireplace. When he kisses Yuri, his lips are gentle, almost ghosting over Yuri’s before Yuri loses patience and kisses him hungrily. Liev smiles into the kiss. 

And even though Yuri places Liev’s hands in all the right places, coaxes him, coaches him, Liev still touches softly, hesitantly. Yuri, on the other hand, holds on tight. 

Having sex with Liev, it’s nice. It’s kind and warm and makes Yuri feel like he’s worthy of love, maybe for the first time in his life. Liev is a gentle lover, just like he is in all aspects of his life. Yuri’s afraid, sometimes, that he’ll break him. But Liev just laughs, kisses Yuri on the palms of his hands, and assures Yuri he could never. 

Yuri doesn’t move in right away, but he soon stops sleeping at his apartment. It’s a few weeks into his new relationship, the one he’ll spend the rest of his life in, when Otabek Altin reaches out. 

* * *

Yuri doesn’t tell him, at first. He’s not sure why he keeps it a secret from Otabek, but something about finding his soulmate feels so final, and something about talking to Otabek feels so wrong. Even if they are just talking. 

Until they’re not. 

Yuri meets Otabek for drinks and finds himself in Otabek’s bed less than half an hour later, and it’s with Otabek’s dick in his ass that he remembers what he’d really come here to do. 

But Yuri just bites his lip and lets the guilt simmer under his skin.

Only afterwards, when slipping on his t-shirt, does Yuri break the news. 

“This is the last time I can do this,” he says, quietly. He’s not sure what to expect from Otabek’s reaction, but he’s deliberately facing the other way so he won't see it. 

“Why is that?” is all he asks. 

“I, um,” Yuri clears his throat. “I met someone. My soulmate.”

“I see.”

There is no hesitation in Otabek’s voice, or disappointment. It’s just a statement of fact. 

Yuri tips his head back, resting it on Otabek’s shoulder where he sits behind him. Automatically, Otabek’s arms wrap around Yuri and squeeze him gently. 

“I really like you,” Yuri says. He’s a little sad. 

“We don’t have to stop if you don’t want to,” Otabek says. Yuri frowns. 

“Yes we do. I found my soulmate. I can’t keep cheating on him.”

Otabek shrugs, lifting his shoulders in a way that moves Yuri’s body with it. “All I’m saying is, if you don’t want this to end, we don’t have to stop,” he says. “I’ve done this before, with other people.”

Yuri can’t help the surge of jealousy that claws his way up his throat and out of his mouth: “But why?”

Otabek shrugs again. “Because I have no one left. I take what I can.”

Yuri doesn’t respond to that. 

“Tell me about your soulmate, Yura,” Otabek says. He sounds sincere, so Yuri tells him. 

“His name is Liev. He’s tall and he’s kind. He teaches middle schoolers.”

“He seems like a great guy,” Otabek says, pressing a kiss behind Yuri’s ear. 

Yuri smiles. “I think you’d like him.”

* * *

In the days after he says goodbye to Otabek Altin, Yuri finds himself comparing his soulmate to him. 

It’s in the little things, first, like the way Liev holds a teacup, or how he traces the lines on Yuri’s back. Yuri notices the differences, but he doesn’t say anything, because they don’t mean anything. 

Even when the things get bigger— like, how Liev can’t bring himself to fuck Yuri like he wants, like he needs. Or how Liev doesn’t push, ever, and he just takes Yuri at face value for everything he says. If Yuri says he’s fine, then Yuri must be fine— either that, or Liev assumes Yuri will come to him when he needs. 

Sometimes, it’s nice. Other times, it’s suffocating. In the way that being with someone so hands-off can be. In the way that being with a perfect person can be, sometimes. 

Because Liev is perfect. He’s the ying to Yuri’s yang, the calm, placid lake to Yuri’s burning fire. He reads books while Yuri listens to pop music on full volume. He folds the socks Yuri leaves in piles around his bedroom. He braids Yuri’s hair into loose twists when Yuri is too impatient to brush it. 

He holds Yuri when he cries, and listens without assuming. He drinks a lot of tea, and wears a lot of knitted sweaters. He picks up things for Yuri at the grocery store because they remind him of Yuri. 

And even still, Yuri goes back to Otabek Altin. 

* * *

Each time, he says it’s the last time. 

It starts out as sex, pure and phsyical like it was at the beginning. Otabek fucks him like he needs— rough and sometimes a little mean, and Yuri loves him for it. He knows it has to be something like love, or else why would he keep crawling back?

And then, it turns to talking. Meeting up for dinner beforehand. Clubbing, then fast food, then a quick fuck, and then a slower one, cause the alcohol has worn off and they want to feel the weight of each other beneath the sheets. 

Pillow talk, of different times. Of what it would look like to choose who they loved. Of what it’s been like for Otabek, wandering around the world, knowing there is no one waiting to find him. 

(The answer? Lonely.)

Sometimes, they speak of Liev. Yuri tells Otabek about the picnics they go on, how Liev will bring him lunch at work if he forgets. He tells Otabek that they’re moving in together and once they do, Yuri can’t do this anymore, because Liev will find out, and Yuri can’t stand to hurt him like that. 

(But the next week Yuri will return to Otabek’s apartment, a new key on his key ring, and ask to top this time. Otabek will kiss him on the forehead and say, “of course.”)

Each time Yuri leaves, he tells himself that it’s for good. 

* * *

Each time, Otabek asks Yuri to run away with him. 

It’s unconventional, choosing your own soulmate. But people do it. Yuri’s heard of it before. A lot of times, it’s people without soulmates, who either grew impatient of waiting to find them, or lost them somehow (like Otabek), but not always. 

Otabek will kiss him on the lips, briefly, before breaking into a smile. He will say, “Yuri Plisetky,” (Yuri kept his last name even after marrying Liev) “run away with me.”

It’s never a question, always a statement. And Yuri will smile at him sadly, kiss him gently, and tell him he could never do that to Liev. 

* * *

It’s not the guilt that finds Yuri.

Instead, it’s Liev, one night, when Yuri comes back late from spending time with Otabek. Liev is reading a book on their couch, and that’s the worst part— Yuri didn’t even fuck Otabek that night. They were just hanging out at a park, talking, like friends.

“Hi, Yura,” Liev says softly. He doesn’t look up from his book.

Yuri frowns. Usually Liev is out cold before he comes back, falling asleep with the sun, and Yuri will crawl into bed, kiss his silvery hair, and whisper love into Liev’s ear until he himself falls asleep.

“Hey.”

“I know, by the way,” is how Liev starts the conversation. He flips a page, adjusts his glasses. He doesn’t sound angry.

Yuri hesitantly places his keys into the bowl by the front door. “You know… what?” he asks, even though he has a feeling.

“About the other man. I didn’t get his name.”

Yuri’s heart drops out of his stomach. The way Liev speaks is cautious and careful and maybe that’s the hardest thing to bear. He can’t tell what Liev is feeling. He never can.

“I— Liev, I can explain, I’m—” Yuri is choking on words, and to his surprise, Liev stands up from the couch and wraps strong arms around Yuri, and just holds him there.

“Breathe, Yura.” 

“I can’t— I just… How are you so calm?”

Liev shrugs. “I’m not upset.”

Yuri wrenches out of Liev’s grip and stares at him. “How are you not upset by this?” 

“Should I be?”

Yuri feels like he’s talking to a wall. “Yes! I’m cheating on you— I’ve _been_ cheating on you, and you’re so calm!”

Liev sighs. “Yura, my love. I want you to be happy.”

Yuri deflates a little. “How long have you known?”

“A few months, now,” Liev says, weightily. “I just want you to be happy. I mean that. I want to make things work, and if you need this—”

“I don’t _need_ this!” Yuri shouts. Somehow, this is the hill he chooses. 

“Yuri, why are you so angry?” Liev asks, and he sounds genuinely confused, and Yuri understands now, how sincere Liev is. How perfect, forgiving, and kind.

He’s so kind it’s almost cruel. 

“You’re supposed to care about me cheating on you! You’re supposed to yell at me and make me feel like shit for what I did.”

“Do you want me to yell at you, Yura?” 

Yuri wants to tear his hair out. “I want you to want to yell at me. I want you to be mad at me, I want you to see me for the shitty person I am.”

Yuri’s crying now, and he sounds hysterical, he knows it, but it isn’t just _tonight_ that’s boiling over and spilling out. “I don’t deserve you, or your kindness, or your love. I don’t know what happened, but the universe fucked up! You deserve a soulmate who loves you and treats you with respect, and doesn’t fuck other guys when you’re around!”

“Maybe. But the universe gave me you, and I want to make you happy.” 

Liev says all the right things, and he cares about Yuri’s happiness, more than his own. Since when has Otabek done anything like that for him? 

Otabek only wants to run away with Yuri, to leave behind all their friends and family to start a new life. He’s selfish, where Liev is selfless.

Yuri doesn’t know how he’s been so blind.

He collapses back into Liev’s arms. “I’m so sorry, Liev.”

“I forgive you, my love. We will work this out.”

* * *

Yuri blocks Otabek’s number without saying goodbye.

* * *

Yuri chooses Liev, and life goes on. 

Liev drops him off at work with a kiss on the forehead and then a real kiss on the lips. Yuri loves the taste of his smiles. 

Ever since Liev found out, he’s been trying to make things better with Yuri, to be what Yuri needs. He cooks Yuri’s favorite foods and fucks him over the kitchen counter, trying to be spontaneous. Yuri appreciates every small gesture. He tells Liev by kissing him their interlocked fingers. 

They adopt a cat, and then a dog, because for some reason, Yuri’s soulmate is a dog person. They name the cat Sasha and the dog Dimitri, and the two pets cuddle at the edge of their bed before they fall asleep. 

That next year, everything is perfect. 

Almost. 

* * *

A year later, Yuri goes back to the club.

He’s not looking for anyone. He’s looking to get away. The music feels as good as it did that first time, roaring in his blood, lighting his spirit. 

He visits the club often, now. Domestic life with Liev is everything he imagined, and everything he could have wanted, but Yuri knows what he is missing. What he left behind.

He can only describe the year as _suffocating_. Liev is perfect in every way Yuri is not, and he is constantly trying to catch up. Liev makes him breakfast, folds his laundry, kisses him goodbye. He doesn’t ever rise to Yuri’s outbursts. He’s endlessly patient.

Yuri misses the fight. He’s half the person he was a year ago.

He doubts Otabek will come back to this club, after the first night Yuri came back and Otabek spotted him on the dance floor, then left without saying a word. Yuri doesn’t even know why he comes back; the drinks are expensive, the music isn’t his taste, and neither are the people. 

Maybe it’s the nostalgia, or because he knows he can always find a willing participant, and by the end of each night he’ll be on his knees on some grimy bathroom floor or back alley and he’ll tell himself it’s okay, because it’s not Otabek Altin.

Yuri knows Otabek won’t come back, but a part of him looks.

Tonight, he looks in the men at the bar, who don’t have the right haircut, or the ones who press behind him and take his hips into their hands, rocking their bodies in harmony to the deep bass. 

And yes, Yuri sucks off one of those men with fake leather jackets in a stall that doesn’t lock. The second the man leaves, Yuri vomits into the toilet.

Stumbling back onto the dance floor, Yuri contemplates taking something harder to wash away the acid in his stomach, when he realizes that it’s sunrise. The club begins to empty out, and Yuri follows the crowd, hoping to aimlessly wander the cool morning streets for a while before heading home, where he knows Liev will be waiting, endlessly disappointed, perfect lips pressed into a line, arms folded across his chest, but he won’t yell. He never yells at Yuri.

And then Yuri spots someone, outside the club. The man’s leaning up against a motorcycle, trying to light a cigarette. Yuri’s thinking about asking to bum one, but then, the subtle orange and pinks of the morning sunrise dance on the metal plating of his bike, reflecting the sky, and he realizes it has to be Otabek. 

Yuri calls out his name, and his heart stalls when Otabek turns around. 

“Why are you here?” he asks, a little concerned. “Did something happen…”

The question is implied: did something happen between you and Liev? And for a second, Yuri is offended, before he remembers that _he_ came to this club in the first place. There were bound to be questions. 

“No, uh… it’s fine. I just needed a break.”

“I’ve missed you, _zhanym_ ,” Otabek says, using that nickname that rolls off his tongue like music. 

“Don’t do this.”

“Run away with me,” he says, in the simple way he used to say it in his bedroom. 

“Otabek, you know I want to—“

“—But I can’t,” Otabek finishes, looking more tired than Yuri has ever seen him. “I know you _can’t_ , but do you know why I always ask you, Yuri?”

“Why?”

“Because I’m in love with you. And I haven’t stopped thinking about you since the moment I met you,” he says, putting on his motorcycle helmet, like he’s about to drive away. He sounds utterly exasperated, and Yuri feels guilty, because he knows he’s the one who pushed him there. 

Otabek sighs, and Yuri meets his eyes again. “But I also never believe a single thing that comes out of your mouth, because you’re always lying to me.”

Yuri’s face grows hot with indignation. “How can you say that? You don’t know me at all.”

Otabek scoffs. “I think I’m the only one who knows you. I know you don’t love your soulmate. I know you like adventure, and he was boring you. I know you love me, or at least you used to. And I know you won’t leave your soulmate because of some twisted sense of obligation, but not because you care about him.”

“That’s not true—“

“And don't try and lie to me. I know when you lie, too,” Otabek says, but it’s not cold or harsh. It’s sad. “But I can’t keep asking you to run away with me, and you can’t keep coming back to me.” 

Otabek clicks his helmet into place. “So tell me you don’t love me. Or that you hate me, or that you don’t want to run away with me. Tell me you love Liev more than anything in the world, but don’t tell me that you care about protecting him, cause we both know that’s a lie.”

Yuri doesn't speak. A moment passes. 

Otabek speaks again, softer this time. 

“Tell me it’s over, or take this and come with me. The choice is yours,” he holds out another helmet, one Yuri hadn't known he had. 

“So are you coming, or not?”

* * *

Those words don’t appear on his skin, like sometimes happens when soulmates find each other. 

Instead, Yuri gets them tattooed on the inside of his right wrist. 

Otabek Altin smiles when he sees them. “I like it,” he says. 

Yuri smiles back. He likes it too: a reminder of the soulmate he chose. 

“Now, it’s your turn. What did you get?” 

Otabek lifts up the hem of shirt, exposing his new tattoo below his ribcage:

_Run away with me._

**Author's Note:**

> This story means a lot to me. I think that I've been trying to tell Otabek and Yuri's "story" for a while now, and this feels like the closest I've come. It's love defying everything, at all costs, even in a universe where they are not meant to be together. 
> 
> Anyway, this story is really special to me! I hope you enjoyed reading it, and you can find me on Twitter [here](https://twitter.com/phichithamsters).


End file.
